Something wicked this way comes
by TeaTheUnicorn
Summary: Naelie has been trying to get herself back into umbrella's good books for sometime now, and she has just found the perfect opportunity, a young woman a certain boss of hers has been after since the mansion incident.
1. Chapter 1

Naelie gripped Becca's hand in a vice-like fashion, doing her best to crush the bones to dust. _This is hopeless, I'm never going to get away from this... thing. _ Rebecca mentally chastised herself for her negative thoughts.

Naelie bared her teeth and snarled manincally at the young medic, she was not going to let the little freak get away with what she had done. She had ruined a whole years worth of experiments and nearly killed Naelie in the process. Her master would not be happy, all she had to do was hold on to the girl until he found out, Naelie would be greatly rewarded for that. She new for a fact that her master had some kind of personal grude for Rebecca Chambers and the rest of the remaining S.T.A.R.S., he had told the story over and over.

It was all going to be so simple, lead the Bravo's in first, then when Umbrella's experiments destroyed them, send in Alpha. The Alphas were going to make a great training excersise for the bio-weapons, if they could take out a team of highly trained gun-holders then they would be ready. The bravo's were taken out, all except Rebecca, but he knew that she would be gone too if it weren't for that ex-marine, Billy. By the time that the Alpha team arrived, the majority of the bravo's were gone. The plan was going perfectly, but somehow they made it out alive, that coward of a pilot pulled through and brought the survivors to safety. It was disgusting.

Naelie had a chance to prove herself now, since her body's rejection of the newest viral enhancements, she had been considered weak, not worthy of the biological miricales that she had the chance to use, they had given her the chance to evolve. She could regain her place in the heirachy of Umbrella's most valued workers, scientists and allies.

She pulled back her right hand and slapped Miss Chambers in the face, hard. The girl whimpered slightly but held herself steady and kept yanking her hand backwards, hoping to shake loose of Naelie's iron grip. Her brown hair was sticking to her elfin face with the light sweat that she had worked up during her struggle and the exploration into the small facility which they were in. Naelie had caught her in the middle of rifling through some drawers in one of the offices.

"It would be in your best interest not to struggle. If you're lucky he might have some use for you, maybe you could trial one of our newest viruses. Then again, a rat like you might not hold out. You're worthless, don't you know what you and those friends of yours have done to us? You could have ruined it all, all the work we put into this, these mutations could be the way forward. Imagine the impact on modern warfare." Naelie's expression changed from one of wistful hope to one of undeniable anger. Apparently during her speech she had forgotten who she was talking to.

Rebecca was puzzled at something that the woman had said. Something didn't quite make sense to her. "Who is he?"

Naelie laughed, she pushed her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder with one hand and cleared her throat dramatically. "Oh, I think you know him pretty well, child. Let's just say, you've met before and I don't really think you could ever forget a man like him, hes -" She stopped mid-sentence looking past Rebecca and grinning madly.

"Look what I caught." Came a voice that made Rebecca's breath halt. He looked down from Naelie's face to the young woman clamped in her grip. "Miss Chambers, I bet you didn't think you'd see me again, don't worry, I've got a friend for you to play with while we try to come up with some way of making you useful. Don't get too comfortable, it wont be long until you're joining those other friends of yours, do you remember your team, Bravo?" He laughed. " Yes, then you know what's coming for you, don't you dear." With that he pushed something or someone big into the room and left, taking Naelie with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is she? _David walked into the room in which he and the others had left Rebecca to search while they investigated a 'weird noise' that Claire had noticed coming from one of the offices along the had thought it would be safer for the girl if she carried on with the search, he didn't want her getting injured again, she had only just recoverd from the bullet wound she got when they were in Utah.

It had only been two months since the incident in Utah when David and his team had been infiltrating an Umbrella facility after being directed to it by the mysterious Trent. Rebecca had been captured then, and now they were going to get her again. _This time we might not get her back. _

"David, what are we going to do?" Claire's voice had a hint of anxiety clouding it. She had gotten quite close to Rebecca, since the Utah investigation, the two had become almost inseperable. David guessed it had something to do with the fact that they were both quite close in age and the only two women on his team.

"Search, we're going to need to split up if we're going to find her as quickly as possible. John, you go with Leon, Claire you're coming with me." He chose this setup because John and Leon had worked well together when they had become seperated from the rest of them in Utah.

* * *

Rebecca shuddered as she caught a glimpse of the man's face before he left with the woman who had been nearly crushing her arm. It was Wesker, the man who betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. and led them into a deathtrap. _How is he still alive? _

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts as she looked at what he had thrown into the room before he had left, or rather, who. She couldn't get a clear view of the mans face but she could see that he was scrawny, with a mess of dark brown hair. He made a low moaning noise as he turned, and begun to rise. His face was the very picture of absolute horror. His dark blue eyes searched the room before resting on Rebecca's face. _He's young, only a year or two older than me, and he looks like he has no idea why he's here. Poor guy._

"W-who're you?" His voice was shaky and croaky.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers, ex-S.T.A.R.S., and you are?"

"Caleb. Caleb Jones, I'm an journalist for the state's most popular news. I was here to investigate rumoured Umbrella activity, it was going to be the story that would make me famous, imagine being the one who managed to out an pharmacuetical giant." From that small statement Rebecca could tell he was one of those pushy press types, determined to get the story, be the first, she didn't like it one bit.

"Well, good luck with that." She said shortly and rose looking for a way to get out and back to her friends.


End file.
